


February the 13th

by neverlandwithny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #Minayeon #Valentines #FebruaryThe13th #Angst? #Fluff? #IdkanymoreHaha #WaiterGuy #Thanksforthecameo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandwithny/pseuds/neverlandwithny
Summary: Rule of Magnetic Attraction or Human Magnetisim? Nayeon and Mina are two opposite souls met by a cup of hot choco. They undergo through a rain and enjoy the rainbow afterwards. But, are they ready for a storm?“Mina suddenly looks at Nayeon who looks like she would end laughing anytime now. She realizes that she feels grateful. She’s grateful that she met Nayeon a day after February the 13th. “
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	February the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s to Minayeons, Non-Minayeons et al! After a few months, here I am back at it again. Honestly, I don’t know if this is fluff or angst. I’ll let you decide it for yourself. I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it. It is a new concept and plot for me so yeah. It excited me so much >_<. Although I am spending Valentine’s alone this year, I don’t feel lonely at all. I actually feel whole and light. I hope you are too whether you’re spending today with someone or just yourself. Without further ado, I present you “February the 13th”.
> 
> (Unbeta’d! Excuse mistakes hehe.)

Mina is not one to believe in superstitions and the like. She is known to be skeptical and factual. There is one exception though. Somehow, the universe always finds a way to fuck her up every Friday the 13th. 

**February 13, 2015. Friday. Second year in Architecture.**

First, she woke up late. She’s got an 8:00am class and here she is just about to leave her dorm at 7:55am in the morning knowing it takes a 15-minute walk to her university. Next came lunch. She chose a box of Kinoko No Yama (Choco Boy, in other countries) as she didn’t feel well since that morning. She had no energy to eat a lunch meal. As she reached into her bag, she noticed that she forgot her wallet. Thank all the gods for a friend like Jihyo. She saved her ass. Oh, and she forgot her plate due that day too. Just when she was rushing it to her professor, her plate got drenched in rain water. 

“Sir, I’m really sorry. Please let me pass it tomorrow.” Mina’s ready to beg on her knees.

“Okay but I will allow you to pass until 8:00am tomorrow. Strictly. I will only accept your output. We will consider this as a private deal so I hope this does not reach anyone else. You do know that I don’t condone this irresponsibility, Ms. Myoui, so expect that I will deduct some points from you.” The professor replies in a white-collar tone.

As the two part ways, Mina closes her eyes. Finally! _Something good out of this day._ She’s disappointed at herself but what else can she do? She just pats herself. Then her phone buzzes, “Mitang, we’re here in our place. Get some ice cream with us, okay?” Sana messages her. Although she isn’t with Mina, the younger girl could tell the worry in her text. She replies and is off to their place. Their ice cream shop. 

“Mitang, are you okay?” Momo halts eating her ice cream and asks their youngest. “You’ve been quiet this whole time.”

“Even in class. Is there anything bothering you?” Jihyo follows up with another question while eating her chocolate chip cookie flavored ice cream.

Before even Sana adds in, she put her legs up on her seat. She buried herself into her knees and palms. Sooner or later, tears start to flow.

The three then hugs her in a big embrace. Their Mitang doesn’t always share but they know when something’s up. Jihyo pats her back while Momo holds her hand. Sana just felt like hugging her tightly. “It’s okay, Mitang. It’s okay to not be okay.” Sana adds. “You’ll be okay soon. We’ll be here until then.” Momo reassures their youngest.  
There wasn’t a major change she had to undergo to that made her this sad. All the small things just bottled up and there, she gives up right into her friends. No one really says they are okay when someone asks them. She’s just glad she has Momo, Jihyo and Sana.

**February 14, 2015. Saturday. Second year in Architecture.**

Today, she wakes up at 6:00am. Earlier than early. I really have to fix my body clock, Mina says to herself. She isn’t the most affectionate or expressive in their friend group (I mean, they have the Minatozaki Sana) so to thank the girls, she invited them to breakfast. They got settled while Jihyo orders. A group of 5 followed them after.

“How are you feeling now?” Jihyo starts their conversation as she gets back from the counter.

“I’m... okay. Better than yesterday but not enough to say I’m good.” Mina smiles bittersweetly and Momo’s lips frown subtly.

“That’s good, Mitang. Baby steps.” Sana lightens up the mood and pats Mina back to which, the latter girl smiles too. This time, more genuine. 

With how Mina’s group is peaceful, there’s Nayeon’s group a few feet away completely the opposite. Nayeon starts a banter by asking who would pay for their breakfast. The others continue while she smiles at how noisy she made the café with a simple question. She lays her back and observed her surroundings until she sees this woman almost heading to their direction. Suddenly, she’s caught in awe to who that girl brought her eyes to. She’s so close yet so far but Nayeon tries. Nayeon tries to get a good glimpse of the woman’s features. 

“Nayeon-unnie!” Dahyun shouts while she stood on her feet. Her finger pointed at the oldest too. Nayeon’s mind went short-circuit. It felt as if she was caught red-handed for doing something illegal. Well, she doesn’t think staring at a beautiful woman is illegal. What’s illegal is this woman simply stealing her heart away just by sitting at a table few feet across hers. Enough of that, she turns to Dahyun. “Maybe YOU should pay.”

“Yeah, you’ve been quiet for a while.” Chaeyoung adds in. She crosses her arms as she lays her back.

“She’s trying to sneak out of the conversation. Nice try, unnie.” Tzuyu joins coldly.

Jeongyeon pats her best friend’s back. “Fly high, Nayeon’s wallet”

“Oh…” Nayeon tries to look for an excuse but instead, she thinks of a plan. “Yeah, sure!” Jeong, Dub, Chae and Tzu ended up being surprised with friend’s enthusiasm. Why would Nayeon agree when she started all of this? But what else could they say? Their unnie might take it back. “Oh okay then.” Dahyun replies with a hint of suspicion. She then lays lowly and takes a sit. “I’m getting waffles with chicken.” Chaeyoung’s mouth waters just by saying it and so did the others. After the not-so-long (but pricey) list of orders, Nayeon grabs her wallet and approaches the counter. 

“That’ll be 26785.71 won.” The cashier informs with glee and Nayeon pays for the orders with the same amount of emotion. While she waits for her change, she delicately tries to insert her plan. 

“Hey,” She catches the cashier’s attention. “is there any chance that you remember that girl’s orders?” The other nods. “She ordered just before you, Miss.” Nayeon feels like she hit the jackpot with just that. “Is that so? Can you help me with something?” Nayeon doesn’t know it but slowly, her lips are curving into a sweet smile. “What is it ma’am?”

After 20 minutes.

“One English breakfast, iced tea, one two-piece hotcake with chicken, strawberry milkshake, one breakfast burrito, hot choco, one French toast, one water, and an extra hot choco for the long brown-haired girl in black hoodie. Idk how else to describe her. Just the one with the best smile within the four.” Undoubtedly, the waiter just read what was on the note given to him. He scratches his nape and just served the hot choco to let the friends decide among themselves. 

Once he’s gone, the three crowds the hot choco in between them. 

“Obviously, that’s me. I mean… I’m Miss Architecture 2017.” Sana announces playfully while flipping her hair.

“Show’s over missy. That’s me… just because.” Momo shot a remark back.

“That’s it. I know it’s me but let’s see.” Jihyo played dumb too, as they all know that the “long brown-haired girl in black hoodie” is clearly Mina. 

Once the three saw the drawing of the sun, they took it as a sign to step back and just let the real recipient read it. They were confused when Mina just silently eats her French toast. Her friends stared at her while she had a big chunk of her food. As she swallowed it, she finally uttered, “Hm?”

The three friends turned to each other. Oh, how can our friend be this slow, they thought. Momo just slid the hot choco towards Mina’s direction. “For you.” Jihyo says and Sana adds her ever sweet smile. 

Mina was confused but she chose to read the post-it to somehow, get some answers. 

_Miss long brown-haired girl in black hoodie,_

_You’re so beautiful that you gave the sun a reason to shine. Keep warm. Thank you for the weather!_

_P.S. I’m just a table away… if you want to see who I am._

_Love,_  
_Long brown-haired girl in gray sweatshirt_

Mina’s confusion turned into a slow and genuine smile. She turns around and sees the woman that sent her the post-it. It felt light and… happy. Something more than being better than yesterday. Once they met eyes, they both break the contact. It was short and awkward but comfortable. Nayeon didn’t lie though. The rain drizzles for a while but Mina and her friends left the café with a sunny weather. Before she completely exits, she heads to the counter. After a while, they were out. 

A feeling tugged Nayeon. She didn’t get anything but a 0.01 eye contact with the girl she admired. Suddenly, a cup is served at their table. It’s half full with hot choco. The others grew curious with it when Nayeon knew exactly what it was.

“For the long brown-haired girl in gray sweatshirt?” The waiter himself was confused but laid the cup anyways. “Gosh, have parents forgotten to give their child names?” He asks himself as he was heading out.

The four takes a closer look while Nayeon slowly slides it to her side. 

_Miss long brown-haired girl in gray sweatshirt,_

_Mina. Mina’s the reason why the sun shined today. Thank you for this! I left half of it so that you can keep warm too._

_P.S. 09-XXX-XXX-XXXX. I’m not one to be this straight-forward but I want to know more about you. You made my day today! Let’s be friends._

_Love,_  
_Long brown-haired girl in black hoodie_

Nayeon holds the post-it close to her heart and closes her eyes. The four leans back to their seats. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu crosses their arms. “There’s someone.” The two soulmates, namely Dahyun and Chaeyoung high fives in the smaller one’s remark. “Happy Valentine’s.” Jeongyeon adds. 

**After a few months.**

Yes, Nayeon did message her. At first, she was a coward but then her friends gave her the enough push. 

“Hi, Mina! I’m Nayeon. Long brown-haired girl in gray sweatshirt. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way. I want to befriend you too. What about we get coffee some time? Since we technically met at a Café.”

And, Mina replied too with the help of her friends.

“Hello, Nayeon! I’m not a fan of coffee but I like tea :) I’d love that. Let me know when and I’ll see with my schedule.”

It was a friendly date after a friendly date after…

“M-mina?” Nayeon interrupts the comfortable silence of their study hang-out (but DubChaeng and Sana would argue that it’s a ~friendly~ date.). The younger girl was busy with her plates but Nayeon has her whole attention by the call of her name. “Hm?” She hums.

“I don’t know if this is the right time but we have been hanging out for more than a year now. I guess from day one, you would’ve guess that I like you more than our hang-outs or “friendly dates” like what DubChaeng and Sana would say.” Nayeon laughs in the middle to let out some worries. She fidgets with her fingers and her eyes wander around, trying to look for the right words to say. “But, is there any chance you’d like to date? Something more than just coffee and plates. One that involves my feelings for you.” Nayeon forgot that asking Mina out on a date technically means opening her heart to her and confessing what she really feels. And so, she stops. Afraid that she might break something mood or their friendship.

Mina stares at her for a good minute and bursts into small giggles. Nayeon finds this infectious and sooner, joins in even without knowing the whole reason. She still feels nervous but she guesses that knowing Mina is happy… isn’t that enough?

“I- I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just… you’re so cute.” The older girl suddenly felt a light blush on her cheeks. “Stop blabbering.” She slaps Nayeon’s hand lightly. “Of course. Let’s go out. Something more than just coffee and plates. One that involves both of our feelings.” Mina mirrors what Nayeon said but this time, with her heart open as well. 

After a date after a date after…

The two have decided to watch the “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” at a Drive-in.

_“Hi, I’m Clementine, can I have a piece of chicken?”_  
_“Then you just took it. It was so intimate. It was like we were already lovers.”_

Mina hides the light blush spreading unto her cheeks by hiding at the crook of Nayeon’s neck. Nayeon loves this feeling. She loves how Mina gets shy at the slightest things and how she relies on her. 

_“I can’t see anything I don’t like about you.”_  
_“But you will, you will think of things and I’ll get bored with you and feel trapped because that’s what happens with me.”_  
_“Okay.”_  
_“Okay.”_

After the movie, Nayeon drives Mina home. “Did yo like it?” Nayeon asks. “Yes.” Mina replies hinting that she’ll give an explanation once she organizes her thoughts. “It was both the fantasy and reality of a relationship.” She pauses as she suddenly feels shy sharing her thoughts. Mina has always been the listener so she’s new to things like these but, Nayeon encourages her. “The fantasy is that there’ll be sunshine and rainbows. There will be good and intimate times. It is and will be a different kind of happiness.” She continues after a few seconds. “The reality is that… it’s not all sunshine and rainbows. The rain comes first before the rainbow. There’ll be hard times but you have to brace yourself for it. You both have to keep the relationship intact until you get to see the rainbow by the end of it.” 

Nayeon’s amazed with Mina. Not only her thoughts but in general, her. Just before she was able to say it, Mina suggests first. “Nayeon, just be my girlfriend.” Nayeon looks at her first. Is she serious? Are we thinking of the same thing? she thought to herself. But, Mina asked. So, all she has to do is to answer. “Fine by me.” Nayeon hides her grin by looking at the road again. Mina disregarded it first but realized it later on. “Wait, for real?!” Nayeon laughs it out and replies to her. “Well, is it for real? You asked it.” And there goes her grin shot at Mina. Mina… drove herself crazy? Because there’s no way she’d say that if she isn’t drunk. Is she drunk? No, she isn’t. They just had soft drinks. Then that must mean… she really is in love. She slowly turns to the driver and holds her hand. The two looked at each other sweetly then Mina pops up the question. “Nayeon, will you be my girlfriend?” To this, Nayeon’s smile grew bigger. She brings Mina’s hand to her lips and kisses it gently. “Yes, love. And for real this time, please?” Mina playfully hits Nayeon at her shoulder and they drive home safely. 

Mina asked Nayeon at that moment because she understood Joe and Clem’s relationship clearly and she wanted that. She wants to undergo the rain and the rainbow with her. Every single part of that with Im Nayeon. She wants all of Im Nayeon. 

Now comes the part we all love, the sunshine and rainbow. On one cozy and warm day, the two chose to be in the comforts of each other’s arms. Throwing out some random stories, knowledge and jokes. 

“Rule of Magnetic Attraction. Opposite poles are attracted to each other, while the same poles repel each other.” Mina confidently says. Nayeon then contends with a different supporting claim. “Human Magnet Syndrome. We are attracted to people who are completely opposite to us.” They stared at each other for their arguments and after a solid minute, they both laugh it out knowing they are a living testimony to this. Mina suddenly looks at Nayeon who looks like she would end laughing anytime now. She realizes that she feels grateful. _She’s grateful that she met Nayeon a day after February the 13th._

Then comes the rain. A storm rather. Day by day Nayeon grows weaker. At first, nobody knew what it was. Nayeon has always been sickly so they misunderstood it for a flu or just as simple as vomiting. Little did they know, it was meningoencephalitis. This is the inflammation of the brain and its surrounding protective membranes. The doctors did all their best to treat this and Nayeon fought ‘till the end. 

“I’m sorry, love. I’m so tired. I- I think I can’t go on anymore.” Nayeon cries weakly unto the younger’s shoulder.

Mina’s downhearted at the sight of her girlfriend. “Shhh. It’s okay, love, it’s okay. If you’re tired, you can rest now, okay?” And just like that, Nayeon slowly stops crying. 

_Ten. Ten. Ten. Tuuuuuuuun._

Nayeon, who was always known to be strong, has decided to take a rest eternally too. 

“She deserves it.” Jeongyeon broke the silence. She knows her best friend wouldn’t like this. She remembers how last February 14, she created a whole banter with a simple question. “She’s been strong for so long. It’s time for her to rest.” Sana holds Jeongyeon’s hand because out of all the people in the room, she knows it is the hardest for her. Jeongyeon and Nayeon have been friends since their diaper days. 

The maknaes then decided to utter a few words. “Do you think Nayeon-unnie would meet Mina-unnie there?” Chaeyoung starts. “I believe she would. Nayeon-unnie always find a way. We know that, right? She always took care of us.” Dahyun adds. “It’s Nayeon-unnie. We can never doubt her. Though, I hope up there, she starts to take care of herself more.” Tzuyu joins. Jihyo inserts herself between Dahyun and Tzuyu and tries her best to embrace the three. “She’s so proud of the three of you, you have no idea.” Jihyo tries to smile at least a bit for the maknaes. She caresses the three’s arms slowly as reassurance that Jihyo-unnie will always be there for them.

Momo’s… stiff. She couldn’t say anything, she couldn’t do anything. Mina and Nayeon are gone now. So, Sana holds her hand too. The hospital’s cold so she tries to share her warmth to her two friends. All they can do is bittersweetly smiled at their deceased friend that has a sweet smile on her too. 

Nayeon rests in Mina’s arms as they meet again on _February 13, 2026. Friday. Myoui Mina, R.A._

**Author's Note:**

> I crammed this the whole day and I still end up posting it Feb 15 12AM KST. But anyways, here goes all my feelings from and for today! I actually wanted to end it like this. Bittersweet. They both died but they return to each other in the afterlife. Just in time for their 10th anniversary and who knows... maybe Nayeon proposed to Mina there. 
> 
> Before I completely end my notes, happiest birthday to one of my besties, Vrie (bunnyeonie_)! One of the the reasons that drove me into finishing this was you. I hope you enjoyed today and this fic. Don't get sick again, okay? Be well and let's meet soon. I'm always a DM away if you need someone. I love you bestie~
> 
> Btw, @losthwanderer on Twitter!


End file.
